


[podfic] Stuck on You

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Post-Mission, and then they have to talk about FEELINGS, the part of the relationship where each person throws themselves in danger to protect the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Next time, if the plan is for you to kill yourself, you should just tell me in advance."





	[podfic] Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stuck on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166957) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** POV K-2SO, Post-Mission, the part of the relationship where each person throws themselves in danger to protect the other one, and then they have to talk about their Feelings, Near-Death Experience, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:09:07

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Stuck%20on%20You_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0418.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
